50 Sentences
by Animegirl1129
Summary: JaSpin. Collection of 50 unrelated sentences revolving around Jason and Spinelli for the 1sentence challenge on LJ. Slash. Enjoy!
1. Gamma

50 Sentences

**_Response to the Gamma Challenge table over at LJ at 1Sentence. 50 Prompts, 50 sentences, if a little bit of overextended grammar to make them one sentence. ugh, a couple mentions of Spixie, otherwise all various forms of JaSpiny goodness. Boy's aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

001 - Ring – The simple gold band is all it takes, to bind him to Stone Cold for all eternity.

002 - Hero – "Don't try and be a hero, cyber boy," the armed man warns, waving his gun cautiously against his hostage's head, Jason's head.

003 - Memory – Sometimes Spinelli wonders how different things would be if Jason had never been in this life, if Jason had never found him.

004 - Box – The last thing in the world Jason wants is for some reminder of Spinelli to end up in that metal box in the hall closet, so he pushes his self-proclaimed protégé away.

005 - Run – They're on a beach in Cabo, with blue skies and bluer oceans, and each other, far away from the threat of FBI Agents and life sentences.

006 - Hurricane – A storm is coming, and Jason fears for the innocent that will undoubtedly be trapped in its path, Spinelli most of all.

007 - Wings – For several long, long seconds, he feels like he's floating, flying above everything that's going on below before Jason's voice calls him back, and he wakes with a choked cough to stare up at blue eyes that have been begging for him to do so.

008 - Cold – The winter weather is enough to prompt Spinelli into shivering, and Jason carefully drapes his leather jacket over the younger man's shoulders

009 - Red – He's seen blood before, sure, but this is Spinelli's blood flowing over his hands and it's showing no signs of stopping.

010 - Drink – The cashier gives him a weird look when he piles three cases of orange soda on the counter, but he's learned that weird looks are better than Spinelli's sugar withdrawal's.

011 - Midnight – The clock chimes twelve, and Spinelli stares at him expectantly, "I'm not… kissing you," he protests, and yet he ends up with his hands curled in Spinelli's hair and his lips pressed soundly to Spinelli's.

012 - Temptation – The people Spinelli loves keep letting him down, dubbing him best friend material and nothing more, and Jason's not sure why he's kind of relieved each time, even when it is left up to him to pick up the shattered pieces of Spinelli's heart each time.

013 - View – The night sky leaves much to be desired when it's filled with smoke and the last of the ashes that once made up General Hospital, but with Jason's arms curled protectively around Spinelli's frame, it looks like the most wondrous thing he's ever seen.

014 - Music – "Perchance if Stone Cold didn't think to inquire as to the nature of Vixenella's intentions on the matter at hand, you would like Jackal PI to do some proverbial digging into the enigmatic details…" Since when did Spinelli-speak become music to Jason's ears?

015 - Silk – Jason should be mad, should be yelling at Spinelli for the stunt he'd pulled today, but the younger man is curled up in the silk sheets of Jason's bed and now he can't even remember why he was mad in the first place.

016 - Cover – "I won't leave because it's not Maxie I'm in love with."

017 - Promise – He listens to the monotonous beep, the only sound in the room, and swears that no one will ever, ever touch Spinelli again; he'll die before he lets anything else happen to him.

018 - Dream – Spinelli yawns for the seventh time in three minutes, and he can tell Jason is beginning to notice his lack of sleep – if only the nightmares would stop.

019 - Candle – The power is out, and candles are scattered everywhere, to the point of a fire hazard, but Spinelli doesn't even notice them with Jason kissing him so intently.

020 - Talent – "You'll really go to the video game convention with me, Stone Cold?"

021 - Silence – Spinelli has been gone for less than an hour, and already Jason is going mad without both the subtle and not so subtle signs of his presence.

022 - Journey – "In LA, did you really think I wouldn't come after you?"

023 - Fire – The smell of smoke clings to their clothes, to their skin, flames dancing around them, and as Jason watches Sam try to revive an unconscious Spinelli, he can't help but think how ironic it will be if this hospital claims the life of the one person who shouldn't have been there at all.

024 - Strength – No one else ever sees weakness out of Jason Morgan, but, while Spinelli carefully bandages the gash on his face, he gives up his façade and proves that he is not indestructible.

025 - Mask – "Spinelli, you're not fooling me, enough with all of this man-up stuff, you're mine and you're not going anywhere."

026 - Ice – Spinelli's eyes widen in absolute horror as the snowball he'd been throwing at Maxie manages to nail Jason square in the chest.

027 - Fall – Jason opens the door to the penthouse to find a carved Jack-o'-lantern mere inches from his face – It must be Halloween.

028 - Forgotten – Jason can hardly remember a time when the quirky computer hacker was not residing in the regrettably pink room, though it wasn't that long ago.

029 - Dance – As a general rule, Jason does not dance, it just does not happen - but, at Spinelli's consistent persistence, he finally gives in and offers a hand, leading Spinelli out onto the dance floor.

030 - Body – "What do we do what do we do what do we do…" Spinelli rambles insanely as the corpse of a man who tried to kill him stares up at he and Jason with dead eyes.

031 - Sacred – Jason sits at Spinelli's computer idly tapping away at keys as the younger man looms behind him, "Left," Spinelli says, and Jason glares, because he listens - all he was trying to do is see what all Spinelli managed to divulge in this game of his, and now he's hooked on it.

032 - Farewells – He sticks the letter Spinelli wrote him in with everything else that is working to destroy him, and there it will stay, even though he has Spinelli back, because someday, when something worse than the FBI happens, he'll have wished he's let Spinelli go.

033 - World – Sometimes he catches Spinelli singing Disney songs – "_And the World will know! And the Journal, too! Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you!_" – Jason can't really say it bothers him.

034 - Formal – "Are you wearing my tux again?"

035 - Fever – Spinelli first notices Jason's state of illness when admissions of emotions Spinelli never would have believed come spilling out of his mentor's mouth – not that he is not thrilled to be hearing them, but it hurts knowing that Jason is only delirious with fever and doesn't mean them.

036 - Laugh – Jason watches on as Spinelli entertains a giggling Jake with wondrous fairy tales and what appear to be rather creative puppets made from Jason's socks.

037 - Lies – Jason stares at the wedding announcement and covers his distress, "I'm happy for you two, and of course I'll be your best man."

038 - Forever – "You're welcome here for as long as you want to be."

039 - Overwhelmed – Spinelli gasps out something decidedly unintelligible and curls his fingers in the sheets the first time Jason brings him closer and closer to the edge of release – he's never felt something as overwhelmingly intense as this.

040 - Whisper – Words whispered quietly in the dark of their room, words never said when both are awake, but Spinelli hears the three words this time, and he smiles and curls closer to Jason's chest.

041- Wait – It's been three weeks, two days, seven hours and fifty two minutes since Jason left him alone in this place – for his own protection, he claims– and Spinelli can only hope that Jason deals with the FBI and comes back for him soon.

042 - Talk – Some guy at Coleman's place is nursing a fresh black eye and bleeding nose, and now he knows that the way Jason Morgan's cyber boy talks is not something he needs to be wasting air commenting on.

043 - Search – Jason checks the entire Penthouse in search of Spinelli and he's on the verge of panic when he finds the younger man curled up in the pink room – where he hasn't slept in forever – and he heaves a sigh of relief that Spinelli didn't run off just because they had a fight; the next thing he does is carry him back to their room.

044 - Hope – "I trust you will be alright without the Jackal's unnecessary presence here," Spinelli says, and he hopes the answer is a firm and resounding 'no'.

045 - Eclipse – Sometimes Jason's reputation of being the big, bad, brainless mob enforcer for Sonny Corinthos overshadows have amazing he really is, but Spinelli sees him without all of that and knows that Jason truly is a good guy in the world.

046 - Gravity – Raynor doesn't think he grasps the gravity of the situation with the FBI using Spinelli as some sort of glorified poker chip to get to him and Sonny, but, God, he does, and there's no way on Earth he's letting Spinelli go to jail.

047 - Highway – Road-tripping to some remote town in Tennessee with Sam had not been Jason's favorite experience ever, but how was he to know he'd come back with a dubiously willing hostage who would change his life in so many ways?

048 - Unknown – They're both blindfolded and tied, and thrown in the back of a van headed to who knows where, but he can feel Jason working intently at the knots and he knows everything will be okay, because Jason is telling him so.

049 - Lock – The first thing he does upon getting Spinelli back from L.A. is to return Spinelli's key to him, with one minor change – he's added a tag to it that says 'Casa De Jackal & Stone Cold' just so Spinelli never forgets that this is his home, too.

050 - Breathe – His lips cement themselves against Jason's for the longest time until air and breathing become unignorable necessities.


	2. Delta

50 Sentences

**_Response to the Delta Challenge table over at LJ at 1Sentence. 50 Prompts, 50 sentences, if a little bit of overextended grammar to make them one sentence. Ugh, a couple mentions of Spixie, otherwise all various forms of JaSpiny goodness. Boy's aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

001 – Air – He holds his breath, waiting anxiously for the ever stoic Jason to react to his confession, but he knows he can relax when he sees the older man smile.

002 – Apples – "It's apples and oranges, Stone Cold," Spinelli laments, when Jason points out a ridiculously ancient model of computer amongst the ones they are browsing through.

003 – Beginning – He finds it hard to believe that this kid, this stupid, computer geek of a kid who got so deep into it with Alcazar – and the mob in general – is the answer to all of his current problems.

004 – Bugs – Kristina, Michael, and the dubiously invited Kiefer Tate, all mysteriously congregated in the Penthouse, seem content to berate and begrudge Damian Spinelli's presence, at least until Jason returns home and sets them all straight.

005 – Coffee – "I need you to tell me what's on this flash-drive," Jason says, by way of greeting, but he sets down a bottle of orange soda – which would be like offering a cup of coffee to anyone else – and that gets him what he wants.

006 – Dark – The warehouse is overcast with shadow, but Jason manages to find the injured Spinelli quickly enough, carefully lifting the unconscious boy into his arms, "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," He promises, with a quick kiss to the side of Spinelli's head.

007 – Despair – Maxie doesn't even say goodbye when she leaves town to work with Kate in Milan for a year, and the meaning behind it leaves Spinelli in a such a state that it takes Jason nearly all of that time to get him to smile again.

008 – Doors – One measly little wooden door is all that separates a sleeping Jason and Spinelli from Anthony Zacchara, who has arrived, fresh from his escape from Pentonville, to enact his revenge.

009 – Drink – Tonight's karaoke night is… well, empty, and Spinelli takes advantage of the lack of audience – Jason and Coleman are the only other's present, both at the bar drinking – and sings a song that isn't for Maxie; Jason looks up as the first notes of 'The Way You Look Tonight,' and realizes that Spinelli is singing to him.

010 – Duty – Jason chambers a round in his gun and shifts to stand in front of Spinelli, one arm nudging the young hacker to keep him where he should be, and prepares to do what he always does: protect his family.

011 – Earth – "Houston, we have a problem," Spinelli declares, a grim look on his face as he glances out the balcony of the Penthouse, only to see that they're thoroughly surrounded by the FBI.

012 – End – The day Jason is finally convinced that Spinelli is over Maxie, she comes back, and he fears that he'll have to help Spinelli through this all over again, but, much to his surprise – as well as Maxie's – Spinelli outright tells her that he's moved on, and then kisses Jason.

013 – Fall – The October chill in the air makes for the perfect Halloween weather as Jason and Spinelli take their son – dressed, quite adorably, as a pumpkin - trick or treating for the first time.

014 – Fire – They keep quiet about their relationship until a fire at Harbor View Towers forces them to find a new home – when asked why Spinelli doesn't just get his own place, Jason calmly explains that it's because they're together, and they'd like to keep it that way.

015 – Flexible – A sudden change in their plans for the evening lands Jason and Spinelli in an SUV with a flat tire ten miles out of town, but, upon suggestion of a nearby motel, the detour doesn't seem all that inconvenient.

016 – Flying – "You think we can make the jump?" Spinelli inquires, looking out over the ledge – but the trio of angry mobsters catching up to them makes it their only chance.

017 – Food – They're at some fancy Italian restaurant, enjoying a night away from the madness that surrounds Port Charles, and this time, over a bottle of wine and shared dessert, it's Jason's turn to propose.

018 – Foot – Getting Spinelli home after the gun-inept cyber hacker shot himself in the foot proves quite the task; in the end, Jason ended up carrying him inside.

019 – Grave – Upon finding a missing Spinelli sitting beside Georgie's grave, Jason makes a silent approach, and spends the next hour and a half just standing there with him.

020 - Green – Spinelli comes home painted green, he doesn't ask.

021 – Head – There is a gun pressed quite perilously close to the Jackal's head and Jason will not so much as dare to make a move without knowing that Spinelli will be unharmed.

022 – Hollow – "The Jackal fails to understand how could Maximista just leave like that, Stone Cold, when we'd overcome so much simply in the normally uncomplex task of getting together, it doesn't make any logical sense."

023 – Honor – Spinelli sits across from Agent Raynor, an oblivious Jason in the interrogation room nearby, "I gather you will honor the terms of our deal and release Stone Cold now."

024 – Hope – Jason knocks on the door to the regrettably pink room with a case of orange soda and a bag of barbeque chips and that's when Spinelli knows everything's going to be okay.

025 – Light – There's a barely there touch against Jason's shoulder in the middle of the night, coupled with the shifting of the bed, and Jason reaches back and pulls Spinelli closer without a word.

026 – Lost – Spinelli being gone is like a shock to his system, the penthouse is too quiet, there's a distinct lack of orange soda in the fridge, and the ever present sound of Jackal-speak is conspicuously absent; Jason is going to get him back.

027 – Metal – The metallic clang of ricocheting bullets spurs Jason into immediate action, "Get down!" He yells to Spinelli, and whips out his own gun.

028 – New – The four month old infant that is now officially their son stares up at them with his huge blue eyes, giggling at the array of toys Spinelli is parading in front of him.

029 – Old – The day Spinelli's family shows up out of the blue is the day that Jason realizes he still has a lot to learn about Spinelli's mysterious past.

030 – Peace – For once, nothing seems to be going on in town, and, for once, Jason can relax, let his guard down, and just be at peace with the people in his life, especially Spinelli.

031 – Poison – The Poison Control Center should just set up shop in General Hospital, Jason thinks, as he sits beside a recovering Spinelli.

032 – Pretty – Pretty is most definitely not the first word Jason would have used upon meeting the Ace of Cyberspace, but several synonyms of it are indeed what he thinks of now, as well as 'mine'.

033 – Rain – "Stay in," Spinelli insists, quite feverently, as the torrential rain continues to fall, but Jason is having none of it, he has business to attend to, and damned if a little rain is going to stop him.

034 – Regret – Several of Maxie's things had wormed their way into Spinelli's room and remain there after her abrupt departure, and Spinelli goes through them, packing them up and dropping them off at Mac's, without an ounce of regret in his eyes at doing so.

035 – Roses – Jason finds himself somehow unsurprised by the trail of roses leading from the front door to the bedroom, and he follows it with a smile, to the waiting Spinelli.

036 – Secret – He hides it for as long as he can, and he's pretty sure he's doing well, but Spinelli is a P.I., and inevitably, he understands, because he's been hiding the same thing.

037 – Snakes – "Venomous Vixen," Spinelli spits, as the newest mobster threat in town has her goons throw him into the back of an SUV in hopes of luring out the one and only Jason Morgan - the sad thing is that it's going to work.

038 – Snow – There's a white Christmas, and Jason and Spinelli find themselves awake at the crack of dawn and outside building a snowman with their son, now six years old.

039 – Solid – Without a doubt, there is one person Jason Morgan can always rely on, not Sonny, not Carly, but Spinelli.

040 – Spring – The walk to Kelly's is unremarkable, but Jason can't help at laugh at the spring in Spinelli's step when he slings an arm around the computer hacker's shoulders.

041 – Stable – Jason braces the motorcycle easily enough, and stares at Spinelli as if doing so will somehow spur the man into motion, "Would you get on already?"

042 – Strange – The hard, pointy angles of Spinelli's chest are vastly different from Jason's former bed-partners, but he finds that they fit together better than anyone else he's been with.

043 – Summer – A very, very brave Spinelli actually succeeds in dunking Jason in the pool, but upon regaining his breath once he stops sputtering water, Jason places a well aimed splash and declares, "Oh, you are going down."

044 – Taboo – Spinelli stares intently at the card, "I…. I…. I…. I have no idea," He laments, but hey, in all fairness, he told them that he sucked at board games.

045 – Ugly – "The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple," Spinelli quotes, with a sigh, as he and Jason watch as Sonny is led away in handcuffs.

046 – War – He sends Spinelli off to a trusted friend in L.A. until this is all over because Jason is going to win this war and Spinelli is not going to fall in the middle of it.

047 – Water – "What are you doing?" Jason inquires, upon wandering into the bathroom to find Spinelli and their son both fully dressed, sitting in the bathtub with goggles and snorkels in place, then he decides he probably doesn't want to know.

048 – Welcome – It turns out that Spinelli's family, despite the boy's initial fears, is perfectly fine with the decisions he's made, and they happily welcome Jason into their lives.

049 – Winter – "Oh, the weather outside is frightful, and the fire is so delightful…" Spinelli never does get to finish his song, as he finds himself lured up to the bedroom to enjoy the snowed-in conditions with Jason.

050 – Wood – They sit on the bare wooden floor of their as of yet unfurnished new house, eating from take-out cartons with plastic sporks, and Jason dares to think that now that they're away from mob life, maybe they can finally just be happy and be together.


	3. Epsilon

50 Sentences

**_Response to the Epsilon Challenge table over at LJ at 1Sentence. 50 Prompts, 50 sentences, if a little bit of overextended grammar to make them one sentence. Ugh, a couple mentions of Spixie, otherwise all various forms of JaSpiny goodness. Boy's aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

001 – Motion – The trial does not end with a verdict, but with a bang and a smoking gun in the hands of Jason Morgan taking his revenge on the man who killed Damian Spinelli.

002 – Cool – Somehow, he's not really sure of how, he remains composed when Maxie turns down his proposal and promptly takes her leave; maybe it's because he already knows he has Stone Cold on standby to help him through this.

003 – Young – Spinelli carefully cradles the blue wrapped bundle that is the newly dubbed Jack Morgan-Spinelli, singing a soft lullaby, while Jason watches on with a smile.

004 – Last – Spinelli's head thunks against Jason's bare chest, and the cyber hacker pants out, "I don't think I'm going to last much longer here, Stone Cold."

005 – Wrong – The Quartermaine's are less than thrilled by Jason's choice in bedmates, housemates, soulmates – whatever it is he's choosing to call Spinelli - and they make themselves heard on the concept, going so far as to completely disown him over it.

006 – Gentle – "Yeouch," Spinelli yelps, trying unrewardingly to extract his finger from the sharp puppy teeth of their newly adopted canine, "Easy there, Hubble."

007 – One – There were seven of them and only one of Jason, and even as good as Jason is, those odds are slightly skewed out of his favor, nonetheless, sitting beside his Stone Cold in the hospital is not something Spinelli will ever get used to.

008 – Thousand – "I've told you a thousand times already, Spinelli," Jason says, for what is actually probably only the eleventh time, "If you take off on me like that again, I'm just going to come looking for you."

009 – King – The sign Spinelli-dubbed as the 'King of Auto-Loans' some years prior, looms down from above the Christmas lighted, romantically decorated, roof of Harbor View Towers (also known now as the Tower of Stone), only this time it's occupants, Jason and Spinelli, find a happy ending, especially once it starts raining.

010 – Learn – "One would conceivably suppose that practicing with this firearm would improve my marksmanship skills, but alas, the evidence to the contrary is simply overwhelming," The younger laments, as he and Jason stare at the bullet-sized hole in the wall of the regrettably pink room.

011 – Blur – The rain bombarding the windshield in sheets is enough to blur and seriously obscure Jason's view of the road, enough to force him to pull over, and he kind of wishes he had listened to Spinelli - if he had, then they'd be enjoying a movie or in bed or something that did not involve a high risk of collision.

012 – Wait – "Hold on," Spinelli says, catching one of Jason's hands between both of his own, "Are…. Are you sure?"

013 – Change – It takes Maxie a long time – hell, it takes everyone a long time – to get used to the idea of the existence of a Jason&Spinelli and not just as Jason and a Spinelli, but, eventually, she comes around, after all, she was the one who gave Spinelli up.

014 – Command – "No, no, there is but a simple series of commands you just need to enter and then all will be well," Spinelli insists, even as he tries to remotely hack into Jason's computer, you know, just in case.

015 – Hold – His hand curls tightly around Spinelli's wrist, willing himself the strength to pull the younger man up over the edge of the cliff on Spoon Island, out of danger, and to safety.

016 – Need – Beneath both the blood lust and regular lust that drive his actions, there is an undeniable emotion that continues to draw him back to Spinelli time and time again, despite the fact that he is now a monster unworthy of someone as magnificent as the Ace of Cyberspace.

017 – Vision – He really hopes that he is only seeing things when he walks into his home and finds Spinelli and their three year old son tied up and held at gunpoint by Sonny and his men.

018 – Attention – The first clue that alerts him of Spinelli's presence is the tell-tale sound of fingers flying gracefully across a computer keyboard; the fluid typing falters, however, when Jason's hands land on the younger's shoulders.

019 – Soul – It's a weird thought, to be sure, but when Maxie says no to Spinelli's proposal, Jason would swear that he could -hear- Spinelli's heart break, could practically see the millions of shattered shards fall and scatter on the ground – that said, he's beside the younger man by the time the words have registered in Spinelli's mind.

020 – Picture – He's not sure who took the shot, but it's certainly a good one – he and Jason hadn't been looking at the camera, they'd been talking to each other, but they were leaned in close and Jason's hand was thrown casually around his shoulder – he's even thinking of having it framed.

021 – Fool – Jason just blinks and stares as the water drips off of him because he already knows the next words out of Spinelli's mouth are going to involve 'April Fools'.

022 – Mad – It's just a simple argument at first, but after a week of not talking, Spinelli crashing on Maxie's couch, and a close call in a car accident, Jason is more than ready to put it behind them.

023 – Child – "You…" Sonny gapes, clearly in some sort of state of shock when Jason tells him the news, "You're actually… dating that crazy, immature… freak boy?"

024 – Now – "So," Jason says with a decidedly seductive grin, "We're temporarily kid-free, what would you propose that we do now?"

025 – Shadow – He catches sight of a shadow moving in the dark of their room and reflexively moves to defend the sleeping Spinelli still curled up against his chest.

026 – Goodbye – "Look," Jason starts, urging Spinelli toward the waiting car, "You'll be safer away from here right now, this isn't goodbye, I promise."

027 – Hide – As he listens to the sounds of Jason attempting to help Jack find a suitable hiding place amongst the clutter of unpacked boxes in their new house, Spinelli counts with covered eyes and a smile on his face, "Sixty! Ready or not, here I come!"

028 – Fortune – Jason stares at the gaming magazine cover in something akin to utter disbelief, there, in huge, bold print, it reads 'SAGE OF STONE COLD, FIVE STARS!'

029 – Safe – "Fine, deal," Jason agrees, his eyes on the once again detained Spinelli, a victim of Raynor's second, more successful, attempt at stamping out crime in Port Charles, though he is unaware that Spinelli has already made a similar agreement.

030 – Ghost – Spinelli picks up the habit of talking to Georgie's grave whenever he needs to sort his thoughts out outside of cyberspace, it's where he figures out that he's in love with Jason, and sometimes it even seems as though she's talking to him, too.

031 – Book – It's taken a significant amount of practice and trial and error, but over time Jason becomes the town's foremost expert on deciphering Spinelli's complex language and thought processes, so much so that his own vocabulary has altered itself as an unexpected result.

032 – Eye – Their eyes meet in excitement as Jack's first word echoes through the room, it is very loud and resounding, if somewhat garbled, and roughly translates to 'Dada'.

033 – Never – "We had a deal," Jason growls at Raynor, who seems more amused than anything as his duo of prisoner's seem to realize just what sort of hand they have played into.

034 – Sing – Hearing Spinelli sing at Jake's as one thing, but he's the only one who gets the private concerts in the shower.

035 – Sudden – Jason wakes from a nightmare with a sudden start, his eyes frantically searching the other side of the bed for Spinelli, who is sleeping quite peacefully, and that's all Jason needs to see to know that everything is okay.

036 – Stop – The elevator leading up to the penthouse comes to grinding halt, and Jason suspects foul play of some sort for about half a second before he realizes that Spinelli's hand is hovering over the emergency stop button.

037 – Time – When the bus returns a five year old Jack home from his first day of school, Jason and Spinelli are waiting anxiously to hear how it went.

038 – Wash – "Which one of you was supposed to be getting the bath again, exactly?" Jason asks, unable to completely contain his laughter upon seeing a soapy, soaking wet Spinelli enters the house in search of an escaped Hubble.

039 – Torn – Standing beside each other and in front of Raynor, they are forced to make a choice because only one of them is walking out of here.

040 – History – Jason ducks his head and kisses Spinelli and the rest is history.

041 – Power – A bad storm knocks out the electricity in the neighborhood, and Jason and Spinelli stay up half the night with a terrified Jack trying to make him feel better by building a sofa-cushion fort and making shadow puppets well into the wee hours of morning.

042 – Bother – "Sorry to interrupt, Stone Cold," Spinelli says, as he enters the office, "But it seems as though our canine compatriot is quite the playboy and Mrs. Frankos downstairs now has a litter of puppies with, well, Hubble's spots all over them, as it were."

043 – God – Perhaps it is some sort of divine intervention that saves them from Raynor's obsessive crime-fighting adventure, or perhaps it is something of a more human nature that involves a lot of lawyers and legalese - nonetheless, Agent Raynor is stripped of his title and Jason and Spinelli are released.

044 – Wall – To Spinelli, a firewall is simply a temporary delay in the progress of his hacking skills in the cyber realm, but the actual wall of flame currently separating him from Jason is a whole new level of barricade.

045 – Naked – His hands settle on Spinelli's bare hips, pulling him closer as they slowly make their way to the bedroom, the press of naked skin on naked skin and long, lingering kisses adding to the building intensity of their actions.

046 – Drive – They're sitting astride Jason's motorcycle, Spinelli in front, as Jason makes good on his promise to teach Spinelli how to drive it sometime.

047 – Harm – "You'd think I would be used to getting calls from General Hospital by now," Spinelli attempts to joke as he walks into Jason's hospital room, where the elder lay currently unconscious.

048 – Precious – "He's so adorable!" Maxie coos, holding a giggling Jack in her arms, and just like that all the turmoil between she and Jason and Spinelli disappears.

049 – Hunger – There's an almost desperate quality to the words escaping Jason's lips as he pins Spinelli against the door to their room and God, he'd been so scared that Spinelli wasn't coming home after that terrifying hostage situation today, but he's here now, he tells himself, but only feeding this near-death hunger will ultimately convince him.

050 – Believe – Jason is the first person whose ever said the words 'I love you' to him and meant it without a doubt or hesitation in his mind upon doing so.


	4. Beta

50 Sentences

**_Response to the Beta Challenge table over at LJ at 1Sentence. 50 Prompts, 50 sentences, if a little bit of overextended grammar to make them one sentence. Ugh, a couple mentions of Spixie, otherwise all various forms of JaSpiny goodness. Boy's aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

001 – Walking – Jason peers out the window and spots Spinelli circling the building for the third time - he's not worried though, sooner or later Spinelli will come inside and say whatever it is that has him so unwound.

002 – Waltz – "Hey," Jason grins, "You wanna dance?"

003 – Wishes – A pointless thing, wishes are, Jason thinks, as he stares at the unconscious Spinelli splayed out on the hospital bed, they never seem to come true for him.

004 – Wonder – Spinelli stares in something akin to wonder as Jason's lips press against his own and the elder's hands land on his hips, guiding him back to the bedroom.

005 – Worry – "Relax," Maxie insists as she soothes a concerned Spinelli, just as thunder crashes and lightning flashes before their eyes, the rain coming down in flood like quantities is not helping any, either, "He'll be fine."

006 – Whimsy – Spinelli concocts some purely whimsical fairytale that sounds a lot like their lives sans all the tragedy and killing and jail time, but nonetheless, Jason finds himself enthralled by the tale he is telling.

007 - Waste/Wasteland – Sometimes – now, for instance, when Spinelli is in the middle of a Jackal P.I. case, and yet still willing to drop everything to help him – Jason wonders why Spinelli would ever want to waste his talents by aiding the criminal organization.

008 – Whiskey & Rum – They're on a boat bound for somewhere, Jason hasn't told him that much yet, and really, it's not as hellish of an experience as Spinelli wound have thought, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," he mumbles to himself as they break over another wave.

009 – War – Carried off the field like some casualty of war, Spinelli frowns and rolls his eyes; leave it to Jason to freak out over a sprained ankle during a kickball game.

010 – Weddings – It feels wrong, he thinks, as he claps a hand on Spinelli's shoulder in congratulations, it feels wrong knowing that Spinelli's moving out, that Spinelli's married now, it feels wrong because it's not to him.

011 – Birthday - On the evening of Spinelli's 25th birthday, Jason surprises his roommate by depositing a small ice cream cake – complete with sprinkles and candles – and a small, wrapped gift in front of him.

012 – Blessing – While it may not seem it at the time, perhaps Maxie's denial of Spinelli's proposal is what he needed, because it's after the aftermath of it that Jason and Spinelli finally open their eyes and get together.

013 – Bias – "You would choose _him_," Sonny spits, eyes narrowed as if to glare at the Jackal, despite his absence from the room.

014 – Burning – The flames that dance across the rubble of all that remains of 122 Harbor View Towers are slowly extinguished by the firefighter's hoses, but that's not going to be enough to help Spinelli, who was stuck inside for longer than anyone.

015 – Breathing – After Maxie breaks up with him, Spinelli sits on the couch with Jason, drowning himself in his sorrows, "Love is so needlessly complex, Stone Cold, it's about as simple as breathing underwater."

016 – Breaking – There's an unnamable pain that flares in his chest when he hears that Maxie accepted this time around, but he forces it down and focuses on congratulating his best friend instead.

017 – Belief – His eyes widen in shock when Spinelli isn't present at his own wedding, but his disbelief furthers when he finds out why.

018 – Balloon – They're at Emma's second birthday party when it happens – a single gunshot; Jason has Spinelli pinned to the ground in seconds amongst the sudden panic, just before everyone realizes that it was just a balloon popping.

019 – Balcony – It's in no place as romantic as the roof or even the balcony that the question is asked; no, it's the bedroom, where a half asleep Jason inadvertently suggests it and an equally sleepy Jackal mumbles out a drowsy affirmative.

020 – Bane – The video game convention – of which Spinelli is the star – is not Jason's favorite place in the world, especially after being tackled by some guy dressed as Bane from the Batman comics.

021 – Quiet – Moments of silence in Jason's life are never in good circumstances anymore – they mean that Spinelli's not himself, that he's injured, kidnapped, missing, or crushed by something that never should have happened to him – he much prefers the complexities of Jackal speak anyway.

022 – Quirks – A doctor from Shady Brook shows up at the door unexpectedly and practically demands that Jason have his roommate committed, Jason promptly corrects the lunatic (and no, the irony is not lost on him) and slams the door in his face.

023 – Question – "Why do you think that you're not worth anything to anyone, Spinelli, can't you see what you mean to everyone, to me?"

024 – Quarrel – Only a month and a half after the wedding, Spinelli shows up in the middle of the night with a bag slung over his shoulder, a palm shaped red mark on his face, and one question: "Can I come home?"

025 – Quitting – Jason signs his name on the last of the forms that sever all ties between himself and The Business, and feels the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders.

026 – Jump – Spinelli looks behind himself as the duo of goons draw closer, then back at Jason outside of the window, one floor down, and takes the leap.

027 – Jester – "Now, I don't know why Jason insists on keeping you around, you useless joke, but I would highly suggest you stay the hell away from me."

028 – Jousting – Always the white knight, Jason shows up just as the car nears Spinelli's oblivious person with the intent of hitting him, grabs him around the waist and pulls him back to safety.

029 – Jewel – A very drunken Spinelli, waxing poetic about true loves with occasional references to crystalline blue eyes and shiny black motorcycles, is too much for Jason to take, as much as he tries to stifle his laughter, it inevitably fails.

030 – Just – It is a supposed act of justice that leads the corrupt FBI Agent to open fire on a room full of civilians, injuring several, not the least of whom is Spinelli; what they don't know is that in doing so, they have earned themselves a place against Jason Morgan's own personal form of justice.

031 – Smirk – A smile plays happily against Jason's face as he watches Spinelli educate the poor guy who happened to be assigned to the computer department in the local Best Buy on the merits of one machine over another.

032 – Sorrow – While Spinelli is on the roof with Maxie, Jason makes a quick run to the store to stock up on mass amounts of orange soda and barbeque chips – just in case.

033 – Stupidity – How could he have been so stupid, Spinelli thinks to himself as he runs away from Jason, how could he have ever thought that Jason would… that Jason could… would want to love him?

034 – Serenade – Alcohol, being Spinelli's apparent mortal enemy, leads to a somewhat awkward, slightly uncomfortable, if also quite desirable meeting against the front door following a slurred version of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'.

035 – Sarcasm – The armed guys who come looking for Jason find Spinelli home alone instead, "Don't worry," they say, "we're not gonna hurt you… much."

036 – Sordid – It's Jason who walks on Maxie in the midst of a sordid affair with, well, someone, he doesn't stay long enough to find out, he bites his lip and wonders how he's supposed to tell Spinelli about this.

037 – Soliloquy – Spinelli talks to himself kind of a lot, and that is how Jason comes to discover that the younger is harboring some rather intense feelings for his Stone Cold roommate.

038 – Sojourn – The most pertinent items in the regrettably pink room take up residence in Jason's room at the end of the hall, and Spinelli finds that the non-violet shade of pale green to be pretty nice, too.

039 – Share – Maxie finds Spinelli grinning like an idiot the morning after he disappeared off with Jason, "Care to share with the class, there, Spinelli?" she teases, and points out the fact that his shirt is inside out.

040 – Solitary – Spinelli goes back to Casa De Stone Cold, ignoring the fact that he should currently be getting married, he just needs to be alone, and he knows Jason won't look for him here right away.

041 – Nowhere – The trip to Oakfield, Tennessee seems to take forever – who knew that the town was in the middles of Nowheresville, USA? – but he doesn't really mind so long as it means nights curled up in hotel beds with Spinelli.

042 – Neutral – Most are surprised to learn about the relationship, the majority take neutral positions, but some take serious offense (Sonny, Edward, Elizabeth), and yet others stand on their side (Maxie, Robin, Patrick, Monica), ultimately, it doesn't matter – they're staying together no matter what any of them think.

043 – Nuance – It's subtle things, at first, that give them away, small touches, Jason increased defenses against anyone who wrongs Spinelli, slip ups in Jackal speak that few people catch, then eventually, they're found kissing in the alley by Kelly's like a couple of teenagers.

044 – Near – Jason sits as close to the hospital bed as he can get, as if his presence in the room will rouse Spinelli from his coma like state.

045 – Natural – Spinelli bounces the young baby Emma in his arms lightly, and Jason – stealthily watching on from the doorway – can't help but think of their own future…

046 – Horizon – "Perhaps this conversation should lead us somewhere a bit more… horizontal?" Spinelli prompts, flashing a shy grin.

047 – Valiant – The brave, heroic, idiot makes what is quite possibly the stupidest and selfless move ever, and dives in front of a bullet meant for Jason.

048 – Virtuous – There's a certain naivety to Spinelli prior to Georgie's death, but at some moments, Jason sees bits and pieces of it again – for example, the resulting stream of Jackal speak that arises when Jason kisses him for the first time.

049 – Victory – Upon finding the Jackal in the regrettably pink room, Jason does what he's been waiting to do for a very long time, and pulls Spinelli into a heated kiss and telling him everything, current state of engagement be damned.

050 – Defeat – The firefight ends in empty magazines and a lot of bodies, Jason and his men are still standing, and they whoop in the adrenaline of victory, but to Jason, it's more than a defeat because of who he spots lying in the crossfire.


	5. Alpha

50 Sentences

**_Response to the Alpha Challenge table over at LJ at 1Sentence. 50 Prompts, 50 sentences, if a little bit of overextended grammar to make them one sentence. Ugh, a couple mentions of Spixie, otherwise all various forms of JaSpiny goodness. Boy's aren't mine. This is the last one of the theme sets, so I'm done now. xD. Enjoy!_**

* * *

001 – Comfort – Jason finds himself lulled into a previously unimaginable state of relaxation when Spinelli's hands land on his shoulders in the beginnings of a soothing massage.

002 – Kiss – They're staking out some bar in another state looking for information on the newest mobster to take up root in beloved Port Charles when Jason pins him to the wall, quietly whispers the words "pretend you don't know me," and kisses him.

003 – Soft – Jason is all muscle and sharp angles, not like the girls he's been with, but Spinelli finds it amazing how comfortable and perfect it feels when they fall asleep together.

004 – Pain - "I'm sorry, Spin, I really am, but we need to do this," Jason tells him, eyes fixed on the wound on Spinelli's side and curses himself for agreeing to this, "we don't have any way of getting you to a hospital right now."

005 – Potatoes – Jason insists on making actual food for dinner as often as he can, and he often finds himself pointing out that no, chips do not, nor will they ever, count as potatoes and therefore be vegetables, just as the orange soda barely counts as fruit.

006 – Rain – Jason steps inside, dripping wet and freezing, to find Spinelli waiting up for him; the younger practically tackles him with a hug, despite the rainwater pouring off of him, mumbling something about news reports of a motorcycle crash and being terrified.

007 – Chocolate – Jason watches with a grin on his face as Spinelli discovers yet another of the various Valentine's Day presents he keeps mysteriously happening upon throughout the penthouse.

008 – Happiness – "Are you happy with him?" Jason asks of Maxie, when he passes her on his way out one day, she nods, and he keeps walking – it's going to have to be enough.

009 – Telephone – The ID on his phone reads 'Spinelli – PI' and he answers quickly, only to hear the sound of screaming and gunshots and various other sounds of chaos that make his blood boil and send him into action.

010 – Ears – There is a terribly sensitive spot just below Spinelli's ear and Jason takes great pleasure in pointedly attacking it at every available opportunity.

011 – Name – Stone Cold is all well and good as a nickname and he's even protective of it in daily use, but when Spinelli's calls out 'Jason' instead when they're in bed together, he's kind of glad the nickname is momentarily forgotten.

012 – Sensual – Spinelli is sensual in most of the things that he does – obvious things, like romance and sex, but other things, too – the way he talks and thinks.

013 – Death – They've both been too close to death too many times, and it's inevitable that it's going to catch them one of these days, but not today.

014 – Sex – With Jason braced over him and touching what feels like everywhere on his body, he can't believe that he's never felt like this any other time he's had sex, something about this makes it so much better.

015 – Touch – Jason's hand finds Spinelli's and their fingers entwine as they walk down the street, their combined hands sliding into the pocket of Jason's leather jacket.

016 – Weakness – "Alright," Jason says, setting his gun down and raising his hands, "I did what you wanted, now let him go, he has nothing to do with this."

017 – Tears – "If I talk, then you get Spinelli and I relocated by Witness Protection," Jason demands of the impatiently pacing FBI Agent, "together, or no deal."

018 – Speed – Jason doesn't have to tell Spinelli to hold on tightly when the motorcycle revs into gear, he's clinging with suffocating strength before they're even moving.

019 – Wind – Upon moving in, Michael somehow knows exactly what buttons to press to turn Spinelli into a self-deprecating disaster, but luckily, Jason tolerates none of this nonsense, and also happens to be an expert in undoing such thoughts within the jackal's mind.

020 – Freedom – When the divorce is final, he finds himself drawn to Jason in a way he hasn't really been before.

021 – Life – There's a press of hands on chest and lips on lips as Spinelli works feverishly to attempt to breathe life back into the fading Jason.

022 – Jealousy – Some strange girl has taken a remarkable interest in Spinelli, and despite several protests concerning his availability, she doesn't seem to be taking no for an answer, so Jason walks up and slides an arm around his waist, "There you are, baby," he says, and he tells himself that it was only to help Spinelli.

023 – Hands – "Looks like we're trapped," Jason comments with a smile, when little baby fists curl around Jason's finger and into Spinelli's t-shirt.

024 – Taste – The stagnant air of the abandoned warehouse he's been held in makes everything smell and taste weird when he breathes, but, Jason thinks with the unconscious Spinelli safely in his arms, after being alone with Port Charles' most notorious serial killer for more than a day, Spinelli's lucky to be breathing at all.

025 – Devotion – Raynor knows he's won when he realizes just how devoted to another the not-so-Stone Cold Jason Morgan and Spinelli actually are.

026 – Forever – Life in the mob does not usually end with gold watches and retirements, usually it ends in a bloody gunfight, so Jason never makes the mistake of promising Spinelli the word 'forever'.

027 – Blood – The bodies of six known mob associates have been discovered in the last seven hours and Jason's concern is well founded when he walks into the Penthouse to see two armed men with guns aimed at Spinelli.

028 – Sickness – Spinelli comes downstairs coughing, "The Jackal believes that a rather resilient virus may have infiltrated his mainframe."

029 – Melodic – Jason wakes up to hear the sound of running water and the melody of Spinelli's voice carrying from the bathroom to the tune of 'I Ran' by A Flock of Seagulls, and he can't help but laugh.

030 – Star – As weird as the convention is, Jason smiles as he watches Spinelli sign an autograph for some giddy young kid – even though he questions that a moment later when he recalls exactly what the content of the Saga of Stone Cold involves.

031 – Home – Spinelli's parents show up one evening insisting that Spinelli come back to Tennessee with them, come home, but Spinelli refuses, on the grounds that 122 Harbor View Towers is all the home he'll ever need.

032 – Confusion – The moment they've realized that they played into Raynor's well-planned hand is a confusion filled one, "What do you mean, 'you made a deal'? I made a deal!"

033 – Fear – The sound of the door creaking open is enough to rouse Spinelli, and the hand that is dangling over the edge of the bed finds a well-placed baseball bat, but he finds his fear entirely unfounded, when Jason's palm lands on his back.

034 – Lightning/Thunder – The storm rages on outside, wind and rain and lightning knock out the power, and the thunder seems to all but shake the very foundation of the house, but Jason and Spinelli are oblivious, curled up in bed entangled with one another.

035 – Bonds – There is one flaw in Raynor's plan that arises when Morgan and Spinelli are processed – they both have matching rings on chains around their necks – simply put, it means they can't testify against one another.

036 – Market – "He's… not available, at the moment, it seems… sorry," Spinelli half-heartedly apologizes to the rather stalkerish woman who's been following Jason around, "in any sense of the word."

037 – Technology – "So, you're telling me you can hack into the FBI's computer systems and remotely access an entire hotels' PA system, but you're actually stumped by an old cassette player?"

038 – Gift – Jason bites his lip and lets out a sigh, "You can make a second game, but just run whatever information you're giving out with it by me first, okay?"

039 – Smile – Spinelli smiles and practically tackles Jason upon learning that their offer on the new house has been accepted and that in just a few weeks, the mob life will be a thing of the past for them.

040 – Innocence – Watching Spinelli as he sleeps always reminds Jason of just how young and innocent Spinelli really is.

041 – Completion – Jason surges forward once more and it's the end for both of them, Spinelli gasps out something that sounds like a combination of 'Stone Cold' and 'Jason' at the same time and clutches to the muscles of Jason's shoulders, both of them panting in exertion as they recover.

042 – Clouds – Jason hears a familiar voice coming from Spinelli's laptop, and realizes he's working on the new Saga of Stone Cold game, he's not even going to ask how Spinelli pulled this off, but…"You're using… my voice for this?"

043 – Sky – The only things around them are expanses of clear blue ocean and endless arrays of cloudy blue skies, but their boat is close, Jason promises, and soon they'll be invisible, out of reach of the FBI.

044 – Heaven – His wedding day should be one of the best days of his life, but upon the realization that his unrequited feelings for Stone Cold are not as unrequited as he thought, it becomes one of the worst.

045 – Hell – Conversely, the day that he signs the last papers that sever the tie between himself and Maxie should be one of the worst of his life, but it's actually the start of a whole new beginning.

046 – Sun – Jason finds a note taped to the door on his way out, "Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love – Spinelli," it reads, and Jason can't help but grin at his lover's penchant toward Shakespeare.

047 – Moon – He catches Spinelli as he slips into bed, rolling over and pinning him quite effectively, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night," he recites, and Spinelli's grin as he shifts to kiss Jason is more than worth the effort it took to find a suitable quote.

048 – Waves – The waves slap against the sides of the boat as the swells increase, but the island they're evidently running to is finally in sight in the distance.

049 – Hair – Jason tucks an errant piece of hair behind Spinelli's ear as the young computer hacker sleeps fitfully in the uncomfortable hospital bed, he just hopes that soon they can go home.

050 – Supernova – A supernova is known to be able to outshine an entire galaxy of stars and planets for weeks or even months; Spinelli doesn't realize that Jason thinks that of him every time he sees him.


	6. Zeta?

50 Sentences_**  
**_

_**Yet another installment of 50 Sentence things. This one isn't from 1sentence, I dunno where it's from, actually. a few other characters, and a couple of Spixie. Please forgive the intentional grammar errors, sometimes I overextended the one sentence part. ^^;; Boys aren't mine. Enjoy!**_

* * *

01. Passion – They've been apart for over a week, with Jason off to some mob thing in California, and when he comes home, he finds himself promptly assaulted by a rather seductively inspired Ace of Cyberspace, not that he's complaining in the least as he mutters aginst the younger's lips, "I missed you, too."

02. Trouble – It's late, and he really, really, shouldn't be out like this, but Spinelli finds himself backpedaling, and he's running out of room as his assailant draws closer – he can't help but wish that Jason were here to rescue him.

03. Red – The dim crimson lights that decorate the sleazy club cast an eerily alluring glow on Spinelli's confused face, and Jason presses forward, his lips on the hackers.

04. Give – Spinelli is shivering, soaking wet, just rescued moments ago from the likes of some unsavory enemies, probably in shock, Jason figures, so he tucks his leather jacket around the boy's shaking shoulders and he stills in something maybe distantly related to relaxation and that's when he knows it will be okay.

05. Sick – Jason had been confused after the attack had happened some years ago, thought he was turning into a monster or something, but now he knows better, it's not a sickness, it's a way to protect the people he loves.

06. Lost - He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten in close to two days now, subsisting solely on orange soda and water bottles – he couldn't, wouldn't stop his searching, not as long as Jason was out there, missing.

07. Nostalgia – Had someone told him years ago that he would be sharing his beloved home with a quirky computer geek, or that said computer geek would soon become his best friend, his brother in arms, his lover, he would likely have suspected that they were quite insane, but now…

08. Future - Eternity is, in theory, far too long a time to hold a grudge, but damn it all if Jason Morgan isn't going to try – after all, they were talking about the man who had slain Damian Spinelli in cold blood.

09. Bound – The ropes bite into the flesh of his wrists as he struggles to escape, but that is of little import to him right now – Spinelli, Spinelli is in here somewhere and in danger.

10. Fall – A new house, in a new town, and one of the first things Spinelli's opts to do – on their break from unpacking – is compile as many leaves as he can in the backyard, and he's pleasantly surprised to have Jason tackle him into the mountain of fall foliage.

11. Fluff – The argument had died off quickly with the explosion of one down pillow that had once made a home on their bed, its contents now spilling down like snow around Jason and Spinelli, who burst out in laughter at the absurdity of it all.

12. Anxiety – The doctor had been paged before he could report fully on Spinelli's condition and Jason, in his anxious state, plucked the device from the man's hand and tossed it aside, demanding answers with his Stone Cold glare.

13. Hungry – Spinelli has been hard at work on some huge project at Jackal PI all day long, when Jason suddenly appears with some take-out bags and a case of orange soda in hand.

14. Feel - Maxie… doesn't take finding out about Jason and Spinelli well, but, as the younger explains – and he casts a kind of lovesick look at Jason at this point – that they can't help the way they feel.

15. Curse – Spinelli always wonders where Jason disappears to on the three nights of the full moon, and it isn't until he's out late one night and a rival mobster tries to attack him that he finds out.

16. Urgent – Jason rushes into the ER with the weak and unconscious Spinelli still clinging to him, "I need some help here!" He's shouting, even though he doesn't even realize he's talking, all he can think is 'Spinellispinellispinelli…'

17. Silence - Spinelli is oddly still and silent when he sleeps, as opposed to the rest of the time, and Jason finds it – as he does near everything about Spinelli – fascinating, the stark difference, like night and day.

18. Poison – Revenge, Jason knows, is like poison -it builds and builds and takes over, but, since he no longer has Spinelli to supply the anti-venom, he's almost okay with that.

19. Heat – Stone Cold's touch was like fire on his frozen skin, but he'd never felt anything better in his life as he was scooped into the stronger man's arms and swept away from the hellish place he'd been confined to.

20. Secrets – Jason hates that he can't tell this secret to Spinelli – the kid has always known, well, everything, and this, this- where he goes on the three nights of the full moon - he has to hide, because it's for his own good.

21. Discovery – The envelope, which had been slipped under the penthouse door, was filled with some distinctly worrisome photo's taken over a disturbing length of time – not only did they catalogue various public moments such as Michael killing Claudia, the shootout where Johnny had taken a bullet for Spinelli and various others, it also inventoried the more private moments between Jason and Spinelli.

22. Desire – He watches Jason silently as he paces about in the living room, wondering if there's any way that the older man feels the same way.

23. Wet – The wet snow that's piling up all over the city is making it more and more likely that the inhabitants of 122 Harbor View Towers will not be going anywhere, a fact which Jason and Spinelli are not particularly concerned with arguing.

24. Alcohol – Coleman swaps out his empty beer bottle for a full one in silence, just as Jason approaches, and the next thing the bartender knows, the kid is falling into the mobster's arms – stuff of freaking fairytales, this is.

25. Fantasy – Jason wakes from a rather… vivid dream with a sheen of sweat on his skin, wondering when on earth he'd started finding quirky computer hackers and cyber speak so ridiculously attractive.

26. Dizzy – Perhaps he's overdosing on orange soda by-proxy, Jason thinks, because he can't think of any other logical reason why kissing Spinelli should make his so dizzy and love drunk.

27. Cold – The cold concrete of a basement floor bites into his shirtless back as Spinelli struggles to escape his captor's well-orchestrated attack.

28. Need – Damian Spinelli is utterly convinced that he's had one of the worst days of his life – his laptop met an unfortunate fate in the Port Charles harbor, he'd gotten a black eye thanks to Sonny, Maxie's betrayed him yet again, and he'd been unable to solve an important PI case – so by the time he gets home, he's about ready to fall apart, which he does, in Jason's arms.

29. Dream – "I want to get out of the mob, so we can be safe," Jason admits late one night in the sanctity of their room, and he really hopes that one day he can make that come true for them.

30. Night – Some nights Jason just stays awake and watches Spinelli sleep against him, never knowing how much longer it might be before someone tries to take him away.

31. Now – Jason covered the gunshot wound as best he could, but he knew what was happening to him already, and he has to do one last thing first, and that's get Spinelli away from here; "Hey, Spinelli, listen to me, alright? I need you to go, right now, and find help, okay?"

32. Mistake – Spinelli stirs to find the other half of the bed deserted, and his mind jumps to the only logical conclusion it can make – Jason has dubbed last night's heated encounter a mistake and has already moved on, so he shall as well.

33. Music – Jason loves waking up to the sound of Spinelli singing in the shower, today's choice is apparently 'You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You' by Frank Sinatra, and at the song's conclusion he finds himself reminding Spinelli that he's not a nobody.

34. Storm – The power flickers forebodingly in the penthouse, as the storm rages on outside, and Spinelli is so, so, so glad that he talked Jason into staying at home with him.

35. Sweet – When Spinelli wanders out of the kitchen at three in the morning having successfully completed an attempt to create orange-soda popsicles, Jason just laughs.

36. Angst – He'd seen too much to believe in happily-ever-after's, and this situation was no different, Jason realized, as Spinelli flickered further and further away from him.

37. Soul – Sonny pulls the trigger on the loaded gun aimed at Spinelli, and it is then that Jason knows that the man who trained him has no soul.

38. Luck – It's not skill, not patience, not anything but luck, Jason knows, that the bullet hadn't done any permanent damage to the boy lying in the hospital bed before him – it always comes down to luck.

– Spinelli's had a long week, and today he opts to simply bum around the penthouse in old sweats of Jason's and a well-worn t-shirt with holes in it, and still, Jason thinks he's the beautiful.

40. Break – Jason leans across the pool table to break, and Spinelli, standing just a few feet away, will admit, with no argument, that the view such actions created might have cause his focus on the game to suffer from that point on.

41. Breathless – The small space was sending Spinelli into a panic attack, Jason realized, as the walls seemed to be closing in on them, "Relax, Spinelli, breathe, we'll get out of here, I promise." He says, over and over again, trying to find a way to do just that in the darkness.

42. Tired – They're both home now, a little worse for wear, and a few scratches and bruises here and there, but alive and safe – and there is a wordless conversation in which Jason and Spinelli silently decide that closeness is more important than whatever else there is, and collapse in the pink room together, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

43. Hurt – Maxie had hurt him for the last time, having cheated on him again; so he turns to Jason so fix his broken heart.

44. Misunderstanding – "The Jackal was not making a grave error in his perception of the situation, was he not?" Spinelli asks, looking all kinds of nervous as he pulls away from the brief kiss at record speed, it's only when Jason catches his arm and pulls him back that he knows that the answer was a strong and resounding 'no'.

45. Skin – There's a bruise on Spinelli's shoulder that hadn't been there when he'd left that morning, and Jason feels compelled to question it; as a result of continued pestering (over a series of similar occurrences) he discovers the truth, and the one who's been harming his best friend shall pay dearly for his crimes.

46. Love – "Hey," Jason traps the skeptical Spinelli beneath him, "You, I love you, okay?"

47. War – "All is fair in love and war," or so the saying goes – Spinelli would have to disagree; He and Jason had just discovered the former when the latter took it all away.

48. Communication – Jason isn't even surprised when he sees that all of the names in Spinelli's cell phone are listed with nicknames, though he is amused to find that his reads 'Stone Cold :)'.

49. Wild – "Don't. Move." Jason says, doing the same as he'd demanded of Spinelli, the creature, monster, whatever it is, is just feet away, and it's unclear if they've yet been spotted – they have, "Run!"

50. Favorite – The store is out of Orange Crush and Sunkist, Spinelli's two favorite brands of orange soda, but it does offer some non-descript store brand, so Jason grabs up some of that while trying to figure out just when shopping trips began centering around soda availability.

51. Blood – The stains on the carpet are never coming out, just as the blood on his hands never seems to actually go away, and he almost doesn't want them to – it would be like washing away one of the few traces of Spinelli's presence in his life that he has left outside of the memories he's fighting to deal with.

52. Clothes – The day after they end up in bed together, the result of a little too much alcohol, Spinelli comes downstairs in one of Jason's t-shirts and its then that the elder decides that he would most definitely like to see that happen again.

53. Death – The 'Organization' is a blood-in, blood-out kind of thing, and now that he and Spinelli are both firmly trapped within its unmerciful grasp, Jason is going to fight tooth and nail to defy the odds and get Spinelli out safely, even if it proves to be the last thing he does.

54. Mind – The day he admitted to his relationship with Spinelli was the day that Sonny claimed he had lost his mind and the day that several others claimed he'd finally gotten one.

55. Wish - He's lost track of how long they've been keeping him here - days, maybe weeks, for all he knows – the hunger, the thirst, those had gone, all that's left is pain and cold, as he wishes for his mentor to come charging in to rescue him from it all.


End file.
